Yato's in da club
by Judai Kun
Summary: Yato gets a job that may earn him more money than what he usually charges. he wanted to try this kind of job anyway, life is all about the experiences, right?


Hey everyone, i thank you for seeing this and choosing to try and read it. i was bored so i decided to make it after a friend suggested the idea to me. ;D please enjoy.

* * *

Yato, a god trying to collect money and in order to do this he is willing to do nearly anything. Yukine had gotten him to charge more for working, instead of his usual 500 yen. He found a good place for his first higher paying job. And what a perfect place it was.

They urgently needed someone with a lot of experience. He got to wear cool clothes as well as impress people, who may be willing to follow him with his rise to become a well-known god. Yukine had objected to him doing this job, but the boy couldn't sway the dark haired man and had to just watch.

Yato donned on a pair of leather pants, a leather corset and jacket. He had high heeled boots that went to his knees and brought him an extra two inches off the ground. To be honest, Yato felt fabulous, he wished he could wear these clothes every day.

The god heard the music start playing, he dramatically pushed back the curtains and strutted out for everyone to see. The light shone down on him putting him in the centre of attention, his blue eyes glowing with excitement.

The man swung his hips, dancing in time with the music, before launching himself on the pole and swinging around.

That right, Yato had gotten himself a job at a strip club. He had said to Yukine that he knew how to dance and he wanted to see what it was like to do it at a club. Yukine had of course face palmed at this, he didn't know what the crazy god would do next.

He leaped off the pole, towards the edge of the stage, and swung his hips very suggestively, while the girls and boys near the front of the stage leaned forward and place money within the tight band of the leather pants, while cheering him on. Yato could feel the money uncomfortably in the band of his underwear. Well at least when he had to remove the pants the money would go everywhere.

The blue eyed man hooked one leg around the pole, smirking as he swung himself from the one leg and peeling the jacket off, dropping it to the floor. Everyone cheered louder, while he slid his feet to the ground and grinded his hips against the pole suggestively. Dropping to the floor he crawled sexily to the edge of the stage again. He lip synced in time with the music, staring into the eyes of one customer. Climbing off the stage, he gave her a short lap dance, before he indicated that she should pull down the zip of his corset.

She took the zip in her teeth to help pull it down. He winked at her when she had finished and leaped back onto the stage. He shrugged the piece of clothing off dropping it to the floor. The whole crowd cheered at this, his pale skin basically shining in the light.

Yukine could be seen sitting at the bar, blushing and looking embarrassed. No one could see him, so they wouldn't question why a child was sitting in a strip club. Yato saw him looking embarrassed, so he knew it was his duty to embarrass the boy even more.

He danced in time with the music, and looked at Yukine with a smirk. There was a big crash of drums in the music and Yato ripped off the pants, leaving him in the boots and his underwear. Yukine was bright red, he turned away from the man on stage, folding his arms and placing his head down into them.

Soon the music finished playing and Yato was told he could keep any money that the customers gave to him, so he quickly collected the money. He had gotten Yukine to come backstage.

"So was I sexy?" Yato smiled childishly. "c'mon you can tell me."

"You're a perverted old man." Yukine replied. "I really didn't need to see that much of you."

"Oh Yukine, You offend me." Yato announced dramatically, tears coming to his eyes.

Suddenly Yato's phone started ringing. The caller ID came up as Hiyori, Yato's face lit up.

"Hello, this is Yato god, if there's anything that you need to be done, I'm your man, how can I help you?" The god greeted.

"It's me. Where are you guys? I can't find you." Hiyori could usually smell Yato, but it's as if his sent had blended in with a lot of other people and she just couldn't pick up the smell.

"Just a second, I'll be right there!" the dark haired man disappeared and Yukine waited in the club. Just a few seconds later Yato reappeared with Hiyori.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" The girl yelled when she saw the boots and underwear the man was wearing.

"What's wrong with it?" His blue eyes filled with questions, like he didn't understand at all what was wrong with his current attire.

"He has a job at this strip club and he just finished a show." Yukine helpfully explained to Hiyori.

"Out of all the jobs…why this one?"

"I wanted to try it." Yato told the girl.

Hiyori answer back with a questioning look, like she was questioning his sanity.

The manager came out a few seconds later explaining that he had one more show he wanted Yato to fill, and then he could leave. Yato went and found an outfit. This time the shirt was a crop top which covered the top half of his chest, with a pair of shorts that clung tightly to his legs. He had long high heel boots on again, this time reaching even higher, going higher than his knees. He wore a feathery cape that draped to the ground, its feathery collar reaching up, halfway up his head and e wore devil horns.

He chose his music and sent Hiyori and Yukine out to watch. His music started playing.

The long caped lasted a short amount of time. He used it to cover his entire body so the audience wouldn't see what he had on. He ran out and leaped to the pole, making the cape flare out and his sexy attire could be completely seen. Then he dropped the cape off. He swung himself around the pole. Stepping to the floor he continued his dance, he saw Hiyori and Yukine, their faces red. He signalled for Hiyori to come to the stage, a cheeky smile playing on his face. He brought her up, pulling a chair out of nowhere and he sat her down before giving her a lap dance. He removed his top and dropped it to her lap before leaning over her and continuing to dance.

Next his shorts came off and she buried her face in her hands. Yato continued to dance, when she looked up her eyes were met with the beautiful blue of Yato's, this time the look was caring as if her was asking if she was okay. She put on a small embarrassed smile, assuring him that she was okay, before she slid her hand down the side of his bared chest, signalling for him to continue as the audience was watching.

A playful smirk came to his face and he continued. He walked towards the stage edge once again, to sway his hips and collect the offered money. Hiyori used this chance to escape the stage.

After he was finished the three left. When they were outside Hiyori gave Yato and punch to the shoulder.

"NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN, THAT WAS SO EMBARRASING!" she screeched at him.

"You two were just embarrassed because I was so sexy." Yato said playfully, slinging his arms over Yukine's and Hiyori's shoulders.

Yato did of course do some more strip shows in the future, but Hiyori and Yukine refused to come ever again.

The End.

* * *

Hey peeps, i hope you like it :P. i was kinda bored and my friend said something about it being funny if Yato were to be a stripper, so i made this...Your welcome.

anyway please review, and thank you for reading. 030


End file.
